


Dancing Queen

by Faolan_Orion



Category: the two popes, the two popes (Netflix)
Genre: Apologies, Blasphemy, Bonding, Churches & Cathedrals, Coming Out, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Letters, M/M, References to Depression, Religion, Religious Content, Sad Ending, Sins, Strained Friendships, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dancing queen by ABBA, like tension you could cut with a knife, ship the popes, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Takes place where the movie leaves off as Ratzinger and Bergoglio are just two guys beings dudes.Hanging out, dancing, and drinking Fanta.The perfect blend of fluff and angst!
Relationships: Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger/Jorge Mario Bergoglio, Pope Benedict XVI/pope francis, bergoglio/ratzinger, ratzinger/bergoglio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Dance with me

The sound of the game blared in the background as Argentina received another goal, putting them in the lead. Bergoglio cheered his praise; putting the bottle of Fanta to his lips, and draining the glass.

Ratzinger simply smiled as his friend praised the goalie that blocked another opponent shot. 

“Would you care for another bottle my friend?“ Ratzinger asked, getting up and grabbing the two empty bottles from the coffee table.

“Please.“ He nodded and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the last slice of Pizza from the box and placing it in his mouth. He opened the fridge and grabbed two new bottles before making his way back into the living room, giving the other man his bottle before settling back in his spot. 

“Thank you.“ He twisted the cap and took a small swig. “While you were gone the score was evened, with God's grace we will hopefully make a quick recovery.“ Ratzinger nodded with a smile, going back to watching the screen while nibbling bites from his slice of Pizza. To be honest, he still didn't quite understand every aspect of fútbol but he at least now better understood the appeal. What he did know is that it was a great excuse to see his dear friend and that was good enough for him. 

The game began to fade to the background as both teams began to struggle to make headway, keeping the score even. The men had long abandoned the screen, instead they striked conversation on their current happenings and events.

" So tell me Papa- "  Ratzinger began  " How is it, well...being Papa.̈ "  Bergoglio chuckled at just how odd it sounded to hear him say his title, he was so used to the title Cardinal coming from his mouth.

"I told you to just call me Jorge when we are alone. The title is grand, but much too formal in such domestic settings." 

"You should not be embarrassed by it, you earned the title. ̈ 

"It is not a matter of embarrassment my friend, simply a matter of sentiment. Here I wish to simply be a man enjoying the company of a dear friend."

̈ " Then I shall not deprive you of that. How have you been as of recent?̈ Bergoglio readjusted himself against the couch. 

" ̈Now that's where matters complicate, I ́ve been very tired as of recent."

" Yes, It seems to come with the job. "  Ratzinger nodded, Bergoglio chuckling at his remark.

̈Regardless, I love it. The people are very kind and I adore the feeling of being able to share the Lord ́s word to those I could not have reached as a priest or cardinal. We have also begun to encourage the children to have a more active role within the church. A young boy by the name Miguel has made remarkable progress and I can see making it very far within the clergy, maybe he could even make Papa one day."

"It is good to see the youth still willing and eager to not only learn but teach. These may be the ramblings of an old man but I sometimes worry that the church may fall at the hands of all these recent technological advancements that I can't seem to wrap my head around anymore. "  Bergoglio nodded in understanding. 

"I understand your concerns, my friend. Though we must have faith that the lord leads their hearts towards the right path." Their conversation was cut when Bergoglio caught sight of Argentina striking another goal from the corner of his eye, sending him flying up from his seat in glee. "Ha ha! Yes!" He cheered bombastically before tenderly sitting back down. "I believe I might have pulled something in my excitement." Bergoglio huffed, Ratzinger chuckling.

The rest of the night went without a hitch as the game ended and they began cleaning up.

"Another win for Argentina." Bergoglio announced rather smuggly.

"We will get you next time." Ratzinger retorted playfully, grabbing a handful of empty bottles and placing them gently in the black trash bag the other man was holding.

The rest of the cleaning was done in peaceful silence, both simply enjoying each other's presence as they worked on completing a task together.

It wasn’t until they finished bagging up the last of the empty pizza boxes and put away their cleaning supplies that Bergoglio broke the silence.

“Joseph.” Ratzinger turned to face him.

“Yes, my friend?” 

“Do… Do you remember the day we said our goodbyes back at the vatican?”

“Why of course, that day my whole life changed for the better. My heart ached to see you go, but I knew what had to be done and I could not be prouder of how things turned out in the end. I never did thank you for all you did.”

“There is nothing to thank my friend, it was a pleasure to spend time by your side even in your darkest hour, but that is not the reason I brought the topic up.

“Speak your mind then.”

“There back at the Vatican as we said our goodbyes, do you remember the dance I taught you.”

“I remember stepping on your feet a dozen times.” Bergoglio laughed full heartedly. 

“Yes, yes but do you remember the steps?”

“Sparsely, why do you ask?” Ratzinger raised a brow. 

“W-would you like to try again? You do not have to if you do not want to, I just thought that, you know, we’re here and-” His ramblings were cut short.

“I would love too.” Bergoglio felt his chest tighten as excitement began coursing through his body.

“Uh- yes! um- Very well. I actually brought-” He scrambled through the satchel he had brought with him “I brought a record, I hope you do not mind if I borrow your turntable.”

“Be my guest.” Bergoglio took the vinyl from its sleeve, placed it down, and dropped the needle down.” Instantly the beginning of Dancing Queen by ABBA filled the room making Ratzinger smile brightly.

“May I?” Bergoglio outstretched a hand which Ratzinger took enthusiastically. They started with a bit of swing to their step, Ratzinger stepping on Bergoglio’s shoes ever so often but he was having too much fun to even care.

As the climax of the song came Bergoglio got fancy and spun Ratzinger on his feet catching him a bit off balance and having to catch him in a just a way the had him dipping him down just as the song began to slowly fade out. 

Chests heaving, hearts racing, and the next song playing completely fading to the background they found themselves leaning into each other. Inches apart they realize the situation and quickly pull away. 

“That...that was fun my friend.” Ratzinger began “Perhaps we’ve had enough fun for tonight eh?” The tension was thick.

“Joseph I’m sorry I didn’t-” Ratzinger reassured him with a couple of nods.

“It is alright though I should head to bed, it’s getting late. Feel free to lock the door on your way out. Goodnight my friend.” Bergoglio was left in the empty room with the record completely fading out.


	2. The Letter

They had not spoken since that night, Bergoglio had been raking his thoughts for what exactly happened that night that would have warranted such discourse. His heart sunk as he remembered the passive aggressive nature of their parting. Sighing heavily he grabbed the small watering pail on the edge of his desk and walked over to the small oregano plant on his window sill.

The droplets slid off the sprigs of the plant as Bergoglio gave it a generous drink, turning the soil a dark rich color. He put the pail back upon his desk and went back to observing the plant that looked grateful for the watering it was given at it was practically flaunting it’s vibrant green colors beneath the small ray of sunshine the curtains let it. 

Bergoglio gently stroked one of the sprigs, smiling as he remembered the moment Joseph gave it to him back at the Vatican Gardens. He thought of how much he would love to return to that garden and simply spend the day tending to it, enjoying the warm embrace of the sun, and taking the occasional stroll to make sure his friend got his daily steps in.

He was taken from his thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. He brushed off the front of his robes, giving himself one more good look over before taking a seat back at his desk.

“Come in.” 

“Papa?” It was the Cardinal Jean-Baptiste.

“Yes, how may I help you Cardinal.” Bergoglio intertwined his fingers in a more relaxed position.

“I actually have a couple of questions if you don’t mind Papa.” The Cardinal pointed to the set of chairs in front of his desk.

“Yes, of course my son, come in.” The Cardinal shuffled in and made himself comfortable.

“I know it is late, I’m sorry for disturbing you at such an hour.” The Cardinal began to nervously massaging his palms.

“There is no disturbance, if I am to be completely honest, I needed this visitation, it was starting to get rather quiet.” The Cardinal seemed to relax at those words.

“I simply wish to ask if you are alright. We have taken notice of your recent reclusiveness and the congregation has begun to worry. The last thing we need is your excellency becoming ill and having to give up your papacy as your predecessor had before you.” The Cardinal explained. Bergoglio nodding slowly in understanding.

“I understand your concerns Cardinal, but I am quite healthy and rather humbled that you have come out of your way to check on my well being. I have simply taken to enjoying the sound of silence at my age.” Perhaps it was best to not speak upon the situation with Joseph, at least not yet.

“Then there is no call for concern?” The cardinal raised a brow.

“No, I am completely fine.” Bergoglio gave the most sincere smile he could muster.

“That is great to hear Papa.” The Cardinal raised from his seat “Thank you for speaking with me, I will let you get some rest now.” The Cardinal walked to the door “Salutations Papa.”

“Have a good day Cardinal.” As soon as the door shut Bergoglio’s shoulders sagged and smile dwindled. His fingers came up to remove his glasses and massage his forehead. He sighed heavily into his hands and stared off into space just trying to collect his thoughts. The Church has noticed his odd behavior to the point where they felt the need to send someone to check on him, a Cardinal no less!

Alright, this has gone one long enough. Bergoglio grabbed a scroll of parchment paper and began:

**_My Dear friend,_ **

**_I can understand if you are displeased with the events that conspired the night of our last departing. I would not hold it against you if you are completely furious with my immature behavior, but if this is to be the event that leads to the downfall of our friendship I simply wish to know that out right so that I may stop longing for the feeling of being at your side once again._ **

**_The Church has taken notice of my behavior and I can’t have outside conflicts affecting my work as Papa; therefore, if you wish to rekindle our friendship, I would gladly love to meet and speak upon this situation so that we may once again stand side by side as brothers. If not, then I will consider this our final letter and I bid you the very best in your future endeavors._ **

**_Sincerely, Jorge Bergoglio._ **

He skimmed over the letter over five times making sure that it said exactly what he wanted to say and couldn’t be misconstrued in any way. Satisfied, he neatly folded it and placed it within rose gold envelope. He dug through his desk drawer and pulled out a melting spoon and seal stamp. Picking up the candelabrum and placing it carefully on his desk before grabbing a unique wax infused with myrrh incense and placing it on the melting spoon. As it melted in released the sweet spicy smell of Myrrh into the air relaxing his nerves significantly. He drizzled the wax onto the letter and finally sealed it with the elegant dove seal stamp. 

The letter was perfect, he just hoped Joseph saw that too. 

He blew out the Candles and left for the delivery room, closing the door to an empty room with a single oregano plant on the window sill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, new chapter soon!


	3. The Truth

Bergoglio had gone to sleep that night with a rather weak stomach as the letter was received and delivered. What would he say? Would he even reply? What if he wants nothing more to do with me? He held back the sickly feeling and tried his best to fall asleep. 

A rapping of knocks woke him from his slumber that morning, he groaned into his pillow as he turned his head towards the clock and pried his eyes open. It was still rather early only 7:00 a.m. what could possibly be happening at this hour? The knocks began rapping at the door again.

“Yes. yes I’m coming.” Bergoglio hoisted himself off his warm inviting sheets and slipped into his slippers. He opened the door only a crack seeing, to his surprise, Cardinal Jean-Baptiste again. 

“Good Morning Papa.” The Cardinal gave a small nod of respect.

“Ah, yes, Good Morning Cardinal. I do not mean to be rude but what is the reason for this early calling?”

“There is a helicopter on the church grounds with a pilot asking for you specifically.” 

“A helicopter? There are no scheduled events today, who is the pilot working for?”

“Former Pope Benedict XVI, Joseph Ratzinger, Papa.” 

“Joseph…” Bergoglio whispered.

“Pardon?” The Cardinal leaned in closer. 

“Tell the pilot I shall be there shortly.”

“Right away Papa.” The Cardinal left the room without a moment's notice. Leaving Bergoglio slowly closing the door with a soft click. He expected many answers; a letter, rejection, and even nothing at all. But a Helicopter? This whole situation practically screamed Joseph’s doing, only he could go above and beyond every time and still leave him in awe with every attempt.

He felt a childlike giddiness during his whole time; bathing, changing, and tidying up. He grabbed his favorite brown leather messenger bag and began making his way down.

A handsome greek man with a bomber jacket and aviator glasses greeted him with a smile.

“Good Morning Papa.” Bergoglio smiled back, shaking the man’s hand. 

“What is your name?”

“Alejandro.”

“It is wonderful to meet you Alejandro. I hope you do not mind, but where exactly is our destination?”

“Of course not Papa, we are headed to the summer home of His holiness Benedict XVI.” The excitement he had multiplied tenfold at those words. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bergoglio smiled brightly, patting the pilot’s arm before climbing into the front seat of the helicopter. Alejandro nodded his head respectfully towards The Cardinal that had taken to watching them through one of the Vatican Windows before joining the Pope. 

Within minutes they were airborne flying high above the Vatican. 

The rest of the ride was rather quiet except for the occasional conversation they had each time they passed and different town or landmark. Bergoglio eventually let the gentle sway of the helicopter lull him to sleep.

“Your holiness.” Alejandro gently put a hand on his shoulder “We have arrived.” Bergoglio brushed the sleep from his eyes and let them settle on the large summer home that he was all too familiar with. He gave a thankful nod to Alejandro before reaching for his case.

“It was a pleasure Alejandro.” 

“The pleasure was all mine Papa.” They said their goodbyes as Alejandro flew away, leaving Bergoglio standing alone before the entrance of the garden he adored so.

He instantly caught sight of the gardener who quickly recognized him. Bergoglio smiled as the man firmly shook his hand.

“How are you Mario, how is your family?” 

“Very well Papa, very well.” They continued to get caught up, Mario eventually leading him to the Oregano and carrot plants to show him the incredible progress they had made since the last harvest. 

It was only until an “ahem” was heard from behind them that he realized there was someone else there.

“My friend…” His stance slightly stiffened. 

“I will give you some time to catch up.” Mario excused himself.

“It seems like things never change.” Ratzinger smiled. “One year since you’ve been at my home and I find you as I did then’ here in the garden alongside the gardener. Then again, you are not carrying a plant like you did then, so at least I know it’s not my age getting to me.” Ratzinger pulled him into a hug. 

“Joseph.” Bergoglio softly pulled away “I thought you were upset with me and yet you embrace me as a friend. Are you not angry at me?”

“Angry? Do you think I would have had you flown in all the way from The Vatican itself to be angry at you?” Ratzinger shook his head “If anything I’m the happiest I’ve been since we last met.” Bergoglio was confused beyond reason, did he not receive my letter? Is this again that passive aggressive nature from before?

“Walk with me my friend.” Ratzinger began walking down the garden path towards the decorative hedges. 

It took a moment for Bergoglio to compose himself before catching up with the other man. 

“What is this about Joseph? I could have sworn you would be at least upset with me.”

“Listen-” Ratzinger finally stopped “What happened when we last met; the game, the dance, the thrill that I haven’t felt since I was young man.” Joseph seemed to hesitate.

“If something is bothering you my friend, I am here to listen.” Bergoglio placed a reassuring hand on the man’s arm.”

“Perhaps, we should go inside.” Bergoglio followed him inside, a slight discomfort in his stomach as to what could possibly be bothering his friend so.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Ratzinger offered, leading him into the kitchen.

“No thank you, I am quite alright.” Ratzinger nodded, and sat down at the small table near the window. Bergoglio sat opposite to him. 

“Now, tell me what this is all about Joseph.” Ratzinger sighed at his words.

“I- I have been speaking with god extensively since we’ve last met. As I’ve grown accustomed too, I have received nothing but silence. Since then, I’ve been wallowing in a pit of self pity rather conflicted with myself.” Ratzinger was nervously massaging his palms “Before I continue, I must say that you are my greatest friend, I would never want anything to come between us. I quite honestly don’t know where I would be if I had never met you.” Ratzinger sighed heavily again “That night, we danced and I have never felt more alive. That moment that you dipped me, I had to restrain myself from commiting what could possibly be the biggest sin that has yet to tempt me.”

“What are you saying Joseph?” Bergoglio’s brows knitted together. 

“I think I may have fallen for you, my friend.” Ratzinger gently laid his hand atop Bergoglio’s. 

“Th-this is a sin Joseph.” Bergoglio removed his hand rather hesitantly. “How long has this been going on?” Ratzinger seemed to stare deeply into the table as if lost.

“Since that day in the Sistine chapel, that is the first time I questioned. It wasn’t until that night of the dance that I Knew.” Bergoglio sagged into his seat, a hand coming up to massage his forehead. 

“I don’t expect you to answer nor recuperate these feelings, I simply believed you deserved to know the truth.” Bergoglio stood from his seat.

“I had a long trip Joseph, I think I’m going to head to bed.” Bergoglio left for the guest room, leaving Ratzinger on the table alone.

Back at the Vatican, an Oregano plant seemed to shrivel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, new chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, update soon.


End file.
